Angel Red: End of Loopsy: ~The Songs of Love~
'''Angel Red: End of Loopsy: ~The Songs of Love~ '''is a soundtrack that is available in Japan and USA. List Key * Dual * - Not singed by a character * + - Bonus Song * -+ - Bonus song with not singed by character Songs * 01 - Add The Berry To My Big Love - Angel Red's Theme * 02 - Courage Is Inside Of You - Cure Whip's Theme * 03 - Gangnam Style - Angel Chuck's Theme * 04 - Butterfly - Angel Stella's Theme * 05 - Jump Up, Super Star! - Twinkle's Theme * 06 - Caramelldansen - Galaxy's Theme- * 07 - Angel With Shotgun - Cure Pekorin's Theme * 08 - Angel of Darkness - Demonic Loopsy's Theme * 09 - Guardian Angel - Ultimate Angel's Theme * 10 - Sweetsmoke - Froyo Workshop's Theme * 11 - Royals - Bride Princess Angels' Theme * 12 - Clarity - Lacy Emerald's Theme * 13 - How To Be A Heartbreaker - Lemonade Shores' Theme * 14 - I Like It Loud - Prince Velvet's Theme * 15 - Supernatural - Crimson Light's Theme * 16 - Bonus Time!!! - Night Scarlet's Theme * 17 - How Do You Someone - Demonic Loopsy and Ultimate Angel Red's Theme* * 18 - Caramel Days - Princess' Theme * 19 - Petit*Party∞Science - Cure Custard's Theme * 20 - Soul Believer - Bubblegum's Theme * 21 - Blue Sky Alright - Cure Gelato's Theme * 22 - The Purple Tail Knows - Pammee's Theme * 23 - CAT MEETS SWEETS - Cure Macaron's Theme * 24 - Eclair・Of・Chocolat - Chewoo's Theme * 25 - Chocolat ・Etoile - Cure Chocolat's Theme * 26 - YUMESORA∞ - Cancun's Theme * 27 - Rainbow Colored Espoir - Cure Parfait's Theme * 28 - Noob Alert - OOF King's Theme * 29 - Your RealityLean On - Hope's Theme * 30 - Two Wishes - Wishes' Theme * 31 - Love and Joy - Love's Theme * 32 - Happy☆Song - Happy's Theme * 33 - Barbie Girl - Clover's Theme * 34 - Kagen No Tsuki - Twinkles' Theme * 35 - Dreams of Our Generation - Kirarin's and Sparkle's Theme* * 35 - Sparkling Vows - Mimi's and Kira's Theme* * 36 - COCORO♦Diamond - Lala's Theme * 37 - Power of Love - Toto's Theme * 38 - Advance! Sweets Way - Japanball's Theme * 39 - 1.2. Shoot! ~Five Explosion~ - Froyo Workshop's, Bride Prncess Angels and Beautiful Mermaids' Mascots * 40 - Heart of Gold - Broken Angel's Theme * 41 - Choco-latte - Panpan's Theme * 42 - Sunshine Heart - Kayla's Theme * 43 - Replay - Penelope's Theme * 44 - Courtesy Call - Cherry Cake's Theme * 45 - Unnoticed - Kiri and Cocoya's Theme* * 46 - Shine☆Avec☆Moi☆ - Angel Red and Cancun's Theme* * 47 - Happiness☆Flavor - Princess and Bubblegum's Theme* * 48 - Macaronage of Love and Excitement - Pammee and Chewoo's Theme* * 49 - Shubidubi☆Sweets Time - Pretty Cure's Theme- * 50 - For the love of a Small Emperor - Japanball's Theme * 51 - Basics in Mapping - Japanball's Theme * 52 - Densetsu no Matsuri - Angel Red's Theme+ * 53 - The Desu Song - Japanball's Theme+ * 54 - Hail Turkish Boss - Dark Pinkie's Theme+ Trivia * The Undress Me Everywhere part from barbie girl song was being clear and removed due the album is being public and for kids album. * Lyrics with inappropate words are being the clean version * There is some song that are inspired from Original Songs. ** The Desu Song is inspired from Mine Song from Lazy Town ** Hail Turkish Boss is inspired from Hail CowCow ** For the love of a Small Emperor is inspired from For the love of a Daughter from Demi Lovato ** Basics in Mapping is inspired from Baldi's Basics fan-song called "Basics in Behavior" Category:Albums Category:Songs Category:Angel Red: End of Loopsy Category:The Albums that has a clear lyrics